Felucia
Felucia (pronounced /fʌ'luʃə/ or /fʌ'lusiə/), originally known as Galuch, was a fungus-covered, fairly inhospitable planet between Thanium and Mossak, and located near the Perlemian Trade Route. It would become a major CIS stronghold during the Clone Wars. History Originally known as Galuch, the planet was colonized by the Gossam Courivers in 27,000 BBY, early in their interstellar history. Felucia was a hard planet to colonize because of its dense forests and creatures. When the Gossams tried to colonize it, many aggressive plants and animals tried to defend the planet, but the Gossams finally gained a few footholds on it. Felucia was one of their earliest colonies, though it was one of the least populated since its vast fungus jungles proved too wild to support large Gossam colonies. As such, the planet became little more that an exotic retreat world for the wealthy Gossam along with their lowly servants and laborers. Circa 25,126 BBY, the planet was absorbed into Xim's empire as he expanded his borders from the Kingdom of Cron. Some time before 700 BBY the planet began to be controlled entirely by the Commerce Guild, and resistance to the Guild was found in scattered townships in the wilderness. These townships were home to escaped workers, criminals, and enemies of the Guild. As colonies spread, the native Jungle Felucian species went underground or lived in small villages in the thickest forests. Many, if not all, of the Jungle Felucians were Force-sensitive, and had a communal relationship with the planet's ecosystem. At some unknown point, much later, the Zann Consortium began to operate on Felucia, but were opposed by the Gossams of the Commerce Guild. Clone Wars The Galactic Republic established a medical station in orbit around the planet in order to treat clone troopers wounded in battle. However, the Confederacy of Independent Systems staged an assault that destroyed the space station and deployed a droid dispenser that held Vulture droids to destroy any intruders. Felucia later became the headquarters of the Commerce Guild, which supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Felucia would become a valuable member world. In 21 BBY, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Plo Koon were involved in a futile assault on the planet. Later in the war, the planet was named by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as part of a "Triad of Evil," alongside Mygeeto and Saleucami. Felucia's proximity to several important hyperlanes made it an important target for both sides of the war and the campaigns on the planet dragged on. At one point, Ahsoka Tano was kidnapped by Trandoshan headhunters during the push to take a Separatist outpost. The Republic later sent the 182nd Legion to Felucia to fight CIS troops on the planet. One month later, contact with the legion had been lost, and the Republic sent the 501st legion to fight the Separatists. The 501st were confronted by Acklay and flesh eating diseases for many weeks. The horror of the battle was so bad that one clone said they would have been driven insane, if not for the Jedi General Aayla Secura. A group of clones were sent to find a missing tank in the Felucian forest. There they found that Acklay had killed the inhabitants, but the clones protected their platoon by killing the acklay. After retrieving power cells from a crashed transport, the clones reactivated the tank, and finally broke through the Separatists' front line by damaging their artillery. The planet was attacked during the Outer Rim Sieges. After the first attack, 19 BBY, Jedi General Barriss Offee and Jedi Commander Zonder were imprisoned on the planet. Jedi General Aayla Secura took the Intrepid to Felucia to capture Shu Mai and rescue Barriss and Zonder; meanwhile, the Separatists began their attack on Coruscant. With the help of Padawan Ekria, Secura rescued Offee and Zonder from the Nigkoe Detention Facility, resulting in a full-fledged ground battle. The Republic forces then assaulted Shu Mai's personal compound, not realizing Mai had already evacuated and was on Utapau. The Jedi infiltrated the compound, found Mai long gone, but managed to shut down the droid army remotely, letting Commander Bly's clone troops into the compound, at the same time the Invisible Hand was crashing onto Coruscant. Unfortunately, the compound was booby-trapped, and released toxins, killing many clones. The Jedi barely escaped before the entire compound exploded, but many clones did not. The trap also triggered a "poisoned well" policy to keep the planet from being of worth to the Republic, unleashing a highly poisonous biological agent into the water supply of Felucia's natural planet-wide aquatic distribution system, capable of infecting the entire planet in four days. Shu Mai had left behind forces ordered to fortify the planet's major water treatment facilities. They knew the only way to prevent the deaths of millions was to take over the facilities and contain the toxin. The Jedi Council sent Stass Allie with clone reinforcements to Felucia. Stass dropped off the republic reinforcements on Felucia and then headed to Saleucami. The Republic forces split into three forces, each headed toward a different facility: Offee and her team to Har Gau; Ekria, Zonder, Drake, and their team to Jiaozi; and Secura and her Clone Commander to Niango. Offee's forces defeated a Commerce Guild patrol, at the cost of one clone. Offee ordered her troops to abandon her and go get help. Meanwhile, one of Offee's officers used a staged retreat to distract the Commerce Guild forces from the facility at Jiaozi, which the Padawans were able to infiltrate. The Padawans completed their mission at Jiaozi by shutting down the outgoing pipes before the arrival of the toxin, but were unable to access the controls of the Niango and Har Gau. Ekria was puzzled when she detected a Confederacy-encrypted holo from Coruscant being received by Bly, not understanding that it was Darth Sidious relaying Order 66. Ekria was able to tap into the clone-cam feeds of Bly's troops and behold Secura, who was spooked by the complete silence of the wildlife as she headed towards Niango. As Aayla was distracted by a native bird taking to the air, she was gunned down from behind by her commander and the other clones. Simultaneously, Offee was fighting alone, surrounded by droids. To her relief, she saw her officer's men seemingly rush to her rescue, but instead they shot her down. The Padawans were horrified by Secura's murder, but able to decrypt the message and hear Order 66. They then heard a new message on Republic channels from Coruscant: "Calling all Jedi. This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The war is over. I repeat, the war is over. All Jedi are ordered to return to the Jedi Temple immediately. You will receive further instructions when you arrive." The Padawans then checked Galle's clone-cam, and saw that Galle's troops were about to burst into the Jiaozi facility to kill the Padawans. The Padawans barely escaped, and would later head to Coruscant. Category:CIS Planets